It's You
by mollygibbs101
Summary: Basically poor McGee has feelings about Tony and he doesn't know how to go about it, hopefully Tony can help. This isn't my normal pairing so I would appreciate reviews and critism is allowed lol so feel free XD Happy Birthday Mathilde!


McGee/DiNozzo fic: It's You

Romance/Angst

T Rating

Ok... I don't normally do this pairing, but I have a reason and that reason is Happy Birthday Mathilde!!!! This is for you!!!

Summary: Basically poor McGee has feelings about Tony and he doesn't know how to go about it, hopefully Tony can help.

* * *

McGee was typing away on his computer, trying to block out the sexual banter between Ziva and Tony. God, he hated it when they were like this. Why couldn't Tony ever keep his mind out the gutter just for once? McGee glared at Tony and huffed and got on with his report.

That stupid Italian... why did he have to have such an annoying, drawling, grating, sexy voice? Why did he have to have such a cute face? Why? McGee shook himself, why was he thinking like this? Argh! What was wrong with him? McGee let out a deep breath and almost jumped out of his seat when he could feel Tony's breath on his temple.

'' What's wrong Probie?'' he asked with that damn smile on his face. McGee gulped.

'' Nothing Tony.''

'' Leave him alone Tony.'' called Ziva, from behind her desk. Tony ruffled McGee's hair, which sent shivers down his spine.

'' Ah, relax Zee-vah, I'm only seeing how McGee's doing.'' said Tony, before walking back over to his desk. McGee felt a little colder at Tony's departure.

'' Argh! I'm doing it again!'' he thought. McGee got up out of his seat and left for the men's room. Tony and Ziva exchanged looks and shrugged.

'' Am I really that annoying?'' asked Tony. Ziva just let out a loud laugh.

'' Do I have to answer?''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

McGee had his arms spread out on the sink and he was looking at his reflection. Why, after god knows how many years of working with that annoying son of a bitch, was he feeling like this? He could understand if it was towards Ziva or even Abby, but Tony? McGee sighed.

_You like him_ said a voice inside his head.

_Oh no I don't_

_You do... think about it, your always checking out his ass_

_Yeah but-_

_You always get annoyed when he has sexual banter with Ziva... jealousy perhaps Tim?_

_I-_

_Admit it... you want him _declared the voice in his head. McGee looked at himself again.

'' Oh God.'' cursed McGee. He really did.

'' No Tony's fine, Probie, but you can call me that if you like.'' said Tony, standing next to him. McGee looked at him in shock. He was so busy having an internal battle, he didn't hear the object of his very desires enter the head.

'' N-no.'' stuttered McGee. Tony's playboy smile disappeared.

'' You ok, McGee?'' McGee nodded, but it didn't convince the Senior Field Agent.

'' You sure?''

'' Ye-No.'' said McGee. Tony folded his arms.

'' Wanna talk?'' he pressed, like any good friend would do.

'' I don't know.'' said McGee, looking at the floor, he didn't want to look into Tony's green eyes he knew he wouldn't be able to say no.

'' Is it anything to do with me?'' asked Tony. McGee shrugged.

'' Oh come on Probie, give me a hint!'' said Tony. McGee glared at Tony.

'' It's you, Ok! Whenever you talk to Ziva, your mind is in the gutter! You always flirt with her, even though she doesn't have any interest in you! You always flirt with Abby and she doesn't like you that way either! I do like you that way and you don't even bother calling me by my goddamn name!'' shouted McGee, before walking out of the men's room, leaving Tony standing there completely gob-smacked. Great... what was he going to do now?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Typing away on his laptop to relieve his stress and frustration, McGee sighed.

'' Maybe I'll kill off Lisa and Amy, so Tommy has no-one to go to except McGregor.'' he thought. But then he imagined Abby's and Ziva's faces when they found out their characters were killed off. McGee stood and went to get a beer from his fridge. He never ormally kept any stocked but he really needed one. He had always thought coming clean was good for your soul, but now McGee felt pretty crap. After sipping the beer, he sat back down at his typewriter, when a knock on the door sounded. McGee sighed and got up to answer it and got the shock of his life when Tony DiNozzo was the one behind the door.

'' Hey, Tim, let me in?'' he asked, McGee's jaw set, but nonetheless, let Tony pass into his home. He closed the door and turned to Tony, who was looking at his book collection.

'' What do you want Tony, coz if your here to tease me about what I said earlier, you can leave right now.'' said McGee firmly. Tony looked at him and sat on the same desk as the typewriter sat.

'' I... er... actually wanted to know if you meant what you said.'' said Tony, scratching his head, while looking at his shoes. McGee frowned.

'' I did.'' Tony looked at him and stood up and walked over so they were almost nose to nose.

'' Your pretty brave, McGee, I haven't come out of the closet yet.'' said Tony. McGee frowned.

'' But... Ziva and Abby?''

'' I only flirt with them to keep them off of my back, I remember telling my cousin, he hit me and said it wasn't the DiNozzo way, he always used to tease me about it... still does. I don't want that from anybody.'' said Tony. McGee looked at Tony and nodded.

'' I won't say-'' But his sentence was ceased as Tony pressed his lips to McGee's. McGee was shocked but he returned the kiss all the same. They pulled each other closer, not wanting to break apart, but when oxygen was needed they had to. They pulled apart panting.

'' Wow.'' Tony caressed McGee's cheek, gone was the stupid Playboy, but in his place was probably one of the most caring men in the world.

'' Tony, I-''

'' It's alright Tim.'' said Tony, as McGee was about to admit he had never been with a man before.

'' We'll explore it together, ok?''

'' Yeah... ok.'' said McGee, before they kissed again passionately.

McGee was a little ashamed at his outburst earlier but now he was pretty happy about it, and if the way Tony had hardened against him was anything to go by, he was happy about it too.


End file.
